


Love Explosion

by chamilet



Category: Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamilet/pseuds/chamilet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little PWP based on my Tangled universe (which is still a WIP) so some of the "rules" in the books do not apply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Jacob, Bella and all other Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for a mo'.

Jacob could feel it coming as he plunged into Bella.  The heat was rising on his skin, his nerves tingling.  He captured her lips in his once more, tongue demanding entrance.  Bella gave it gladly, letting his warmth inside.

"Fuck...oh, fuck.  Bella I'm almost there."

Bella wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him deeper, impossibly deeper.  "Come on Jacob, give it to me.  I want it so bad."  She threw her head back.  She was so close.

Jacob thrust one last time and exploded inside her, then let himself go and exploded, literally.  A growl tore from his throat and his canines came down onto Bella's shoulder, digging in.

"Shit," Bella gasped and pulled him closer, grabbing hold of clumps of fur.  She had been right on the edge.  "Jacob," she whimpered, disappointed.

She saw the devilish gleam in the wolf's eye as he removed his teeth from her marble flesh and licked the wound.  His tongue continued down her body, over her breasts, past her navel, settling in between her legs.  He lapped at the smooth flesh, tasting himself there.  "Oh my god," Bella's head slammed backward, leaving a dent in the wall.  Jacob increased the pressure of his tongue and occasionally nipped ever so carefully with his small front teeth.  Bella twisted her hands in Jacob's fur as she came, waves of pleasure washing over her.

When the quake had stilled Jacob drew himself up to cover her body.  Tantalizing heat mixed with refreshing cool as Bella ran her fingers through soft fur and hummed a quiet tune as Jacob slept.


End file.
